Dein Engel Sequel zu Mein Engel
by kazu-hattori
Summary: Dieser Oneshot ist der zweite Teil der Engel-Trilogie". Er erzählt die Geschichte von Chiara, dem Mädchen aus Volterra, dort weiter, wo sein Vorgänger Mein Engel" aufgehört hat. Diesmal aus der Sicht des Engels höchstpersönlich


**Dein Engel**

(Sequel zu „Mein Engel")

_Dieser Oneshot ist der zweite Teil der „Engel-Trilogie". Er erzählt die Geschichte von Chiara, dem Mädchen aus Volterra, dort weiter, wo sein Vorgänger „Mein Engel" aufgehört hat. Diesmal aus der Sicht des Engels höchstpersönlich ^__~_

_Zu guter Letzt noch ein riesiges Dankeschön, an meine fleißige Beta Kai-chan ^-^_

_.................................................................................................................................  
_

Edward POV

„Sie hat _was_ getan?", fragte mich Bella ungläubig und ließ anschließend ein enttäuschtes Seufzen hören.

_Sie_ war diejenige von uns gewesen, die die Situation am harmlosesten eingestuft hatte, da sie in Chiara Logan etwas „gutherziges", wie sie es nannte, gesehen hatte. Gelegentlich merkte man es ihr eben doch an, dass sie weitaus weniger Erfahrungen hatte, als wir anderen.

„Sie hat es ihrer Freundin, Kim Rawes, erzählt. Sie wusste anscheinend schon von dieser Engel-Sache und nun hat Chiara ihr erzählt, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass ich besagter Engel bin.", wiederholte ich ernst.

Doch als Antwort bekam ich lediglich ein Kichern: „Irgendwie kann ich sie ja verstehen, dass sie dich für einen Engel hält."

So ging es schon die ganze Pause über. Wir saßen in der Cafeteria der Schule und weder Bella, noch die anderen schienen, den Ernst der Lage wirklich zu verstehen.

Ich seufzte: „Bella, die Situation ist absolut nicht komisch, sondern todernst", und das stimmte tatsächlich, „ Wenn Chiara weiterhin solche Gerüchte über uns in die Welt setzt, werden die Volturi auf sie aufmerksam und das wird weder für sie, noch für uns, oder besser gesagt mich, ein gutes Ende nehmen."

Bella schluckte und wurde schlagartig still. Augenblicklich tat es mir Leid, was ich gesagt hatte. Wenn Bella in den letzten Jahren etwas gelernt hatte, dann Respekt und Ehrfurcht gegenüber unserer so genannten „Königsfamilie". Zwar waren wir ihnen vor zehn Jahren mindestens ebenbürtig gewesen, aber keiner wollte erneut einen Kampf riskieren, zumal Aro sich seitdem neue starke Untertanen gesucht hatte. Dass sein letzter Besuch vor einem Jahr (Er hatte kontrolliert, ob Renesmee tatsächlich nicht mehr altert), ohne weitere Zwischenfälle von statten ging, hatte uns nur noch misstrauischer gemacht. Alice jedoch, konnte keine ernsthaft bedrohlichen Absichten in seinen Plänen erkennen.

‚_Vielleicht sollten wir sie warnen? '_, warf Nessie ein.

„Nein.", antwortete ich.

Erst als mich all die verwirrten Blicke trafen, wurde mir klar, dass ich auf Nessies Gedanken, geantwortet hatte.

„Renesmee meint, wir sollten Chiara vielleicht warnen, aber soweit dürfen wir ihr nicht vertrauen."

„Edward hat Recht, Nessie. Wir sollten ihr nicht noch mehr geheimnisvollen Stoff liefern und ihr zu sagen, was wir sind, kommt erst recht nicht in Frage.", bestätigte Alice.

„War ja nur ein Gedanke.", murrte Nessie.

„Aber so schlecht ist die Idee doch-"

„Nein Jacob. Es ist zu riskant.", unterbrach ich den Wolf. Es nervte manchmal wirklich, dass er sich immer nur für Renesmee einsetzte und allem Anschein nach vergessen hatte, was eine „Eigene Meinung" war.

‚_Also Integrieren nenne ich das nicht', _vernahm ich plötzlich Chiaras Gedanken, auf die ich die letzten Stunden fixiert war ‚_vielleicht sollten wir uns zu ihnen setzten. '_

„Hey Kim, was meinst du? Sollen wir uns mal zu ihnen setzten?", fragte sie ihre Freundin nun laut.

‚_Na ich weiß nicht, aber…' _„…Meinetwegen.", erwiderte diese.

„Stellt eure Privatgespräche ein- sie kommen hier her", konnte ich die anderen noch vorwarnen, als Chiara, das Mädchen mit den langen braunen Haaren auch schon an unserem Tisch erschien.

„Hallo, dürfen wir uns zu euch setzten?", fragte sie ehrlich und deutete auf die kleine Kim mit den kurzen schwarzen Locken, die direkt hinter ihr stand.

Gerade wollte ich den beiden Mädchen höflich beibringen, dass wir nun eigentlich vor hatten zu gehen, als mir mein Töchterchen zuvor kam.

„Natürlich!", grinste sie die beiden Mädchen begeistert an.

Renesmee war ein sehr guter Menschenkenner, aber manchmal würde ihr ein bisschen Misstrauen wirklich gut tun. Es war naiv von ihr, jedem zu vertrauen, der ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch war.

Aber nun blieb uns ohnehin nichts anderes übrig, als uns die letzten paar Minuten mit den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu beschäftigen.

Kaum hatten sich die beiden zwischen Renesmee und Bella niedergelassen, begann Chiara auch schon das Gespräch. Sie wollte eine gute Klassensprecherin sein, auch wenn sie immer so tat, als mache ihr dieser Job keinen Spaß.

„Und? Wie war euer bisheriger Tag? Habt ihr euch gut zurechtgefunden?", fragte sie.

„Ja, haben wir, danke der Nachfrage", lächelte Alice, „Diese Schule ist wirklich überdurchschnittlich schön."

Das war mir auch schon aufgefallen. In meinen über hundert Jahren habe ich selten eine so ordentliche Schule gesehen, schon gar nicht für mittelständige Schüler.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Diese Schule ist auch sehr bekannt in der näheren Umgebung. Es gibt extra AGs, die sich mit der Gestaltung und Ordnung der Schule beschäftigen.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Alice begeistert. Sie war Feuer und Flamme. Diese AG war genau das Richtige für sie.

Desweiteren verlief das Gespräch freundlich und herzlich. Alle plauderten und lachten miteinander über dies und jenes- alle außer mir. Mein Misstrauen dieser Chiara gegenüber, war für den Anfang einfach noch zu groß. Sie hätte mich damals einfach nie sehen dürfen, dann hätten wir jetzt keine Probleme. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass ich positiv überrascht war, wie ehrlich sie war. Natürlich interessierte es sie brennend, welches Geheimnis wir hüteten, aber grundsätzlich ging es ihr tatsächlich darum, mit uns Freundschaft zu schließen.

Ehrlich gesagt war es im Moment eher Kim, die mir Sorgen machte. Sie war stiller als ihre Freundin und dachte dem zur Folge mehr nach. Sie wollte unserem Geheimnis unter allen Umständen auf die Schliche kommen. Außerdem plante sie mit Chiara zusammen weiter und intensiver über uns zu recherchieren.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten belanglosem Smalltalk klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde und zu meinem Missfallen, lud Alice die beiden Mädchen ein, auch in den nächsten Tagen mit uns zu „frühstücken".

Und so geschah es. Fortan verbrachten Chiara und Kim die Pausen immer an unserem Tisch. Mit der Zeit wurden alle lockerer und ich musste zugeben, dass auch ich mich inzwischen gut mit den Mädchen verstand. Das Einzige, was mich weiterhin stutzig machte, waren ihre ständigen Forschungen über das Geheimnis unserer Familie.

Am Donnerstag äußerte sich Kim darüber, was für eine verstrickte und große Familie wir doch waren und zu allem Überfluss erzählte ihr Nessie auch noch von ihren älteren „Brüdern", die Sportwissenschaften studierten und ihrer großen Schwester, die als Stylistin in der Modelbranche tätig war.

Tatsächlich waren Emmett, und zu Alice' Enttäuschung auch Jasper, zur Uni gegangen. Emmett, weil er weder zur Schule, noch zur Arbeit wollte und Jazz, weil er beweisen wollte, dass er inzwischen „fast" allein unter Menschen klar kam. Rosalie hatte als Stylistin in Kanadas bekanntester und teuerster Modelagentur angefangen, in der auch Alice nach der Schule manchmal als Designerin aushalf.

Um den Argwohn der beiden Mädchen noch mehr zu steigern, hatte Alice mit 100%iger Sicherheit strahlenden Sonnenschein für die gesamte nächste Woche vorhergesagt. Chiaras und Kims Recherchen über uns hatten sie in den letzten Tagen schon häufiger über den Begriff „Vampir" stolpern lassen. Nur die Tatsache, dass wir am Tage ohne Weiteres draußen herumlungern konnten, hatte sie von der Vermutung wieder abgebracht. Wenn Bella, Alice und ich nun aber nächste Woche nicht in der Schule auftauchen würden, gäbe es für sie keinen Grund mehr, weshalb sie dieser Vermutung nicht nachgehen sollten. Immerhin konnten Nessie und Jacob zur Schule gehen und ihnen irgendeine, hoffentlich gut überlegte, Ausrede auftischen.

Wie Alice es angekündigt hatte, strahlte die Sonne am Montag bereits früh morgens. Meine Tochter und Jacob waren gerade zur Schule gefahren und wir anderen beschlossen den Tag zu nutzen, um auf die Jagd zu gehen. Doch diesmal war unser Jagdgebiet erschreckend nahe an der Schule. Wir wussten, dass es riskant war, aber uns blieb nichts anderes übrig. Ich musste Chiaras und Kims Gedanken lesen können, wenn sie bemerkten, dass wir heute nicht kämen. Alice konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf die Schule, falls es zu unerwarteten Ausschreitungen kommen würde. Somit konnte ich sowohl bildlich, als auch gedanklich, die Situation beobachten, auch wenn mir das Jagen dadurch schwerer fiel:

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei!", grinste Nessie die beiden Mädchen an, als sie in der Pause zum Tisch kamen.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Chiara und kurz darauf fragte Kim schon: „Wo sind denn die anderen?"

„Sie nutzen das gute Wetter, um in den Bergen zu meditieren, zusammen mit unseren Eltern.", stellte Nessie klar. Es klang aus ihrem Mund zwar ziemlich glaubwürdig, aber sie hätten sich wirklich etwas „normaleres" ausdenken können. Mich wunderte es gar nicht, dass Chiara das nicht einfach so hinnahm.

„Meditieren?", fragte sie, während sie und Kim Platz nahmen.

„Stimmt, das wisst ihr ja noch gar nicht", setzte Renesmee an, „Unsere Eltern sind sehr gläubig. Edward, Alice und ich machen solche Aktionen schon, seit wir ganz klein sind, aber mich interessiert es nicht mehr so sehr wie früher, also hat mich Bella quasi „ersetzt", als sie unserer Familie beigetreten ist."

„Achso?", merkwürdig…', sagte und dachte Chiara, „Dürfen sie dafür einfach so die Schule schwänzen?"

Diesmal war es Jacob, der antwortete: „Ja, da es mit ihrer Religion zu tun hat, kneift die Schulleitung meist noch ein Auge zu, solange sie den Stoff nachholen, den sie versäumt haben."

‚Das heißt, wir werden sie nie im Sonnenlicht zu sehen bekommen oder? ' das war Kims Gedanke.

Augenblicklich ballte ich meine Hand zur Faust. Verdammt, lenkt sie ab!

‚Kann es dann nicht vielleicht doch sein, dass sie Vampire sind? Aber was sind dann Jacob und Nessie? Ich muss es Chiara sagen!'

„Verdammt!", rief ich.

„Edward? Es lief doch ganz gut oder nicht?", fragte Alice.

„Nein, absolut nicht. Kim weiß es und sie wird sich mit jeder Minute sicherer!"

„Nein.", sagte Bella und schüttelte den Kopf fassungslos, „das kann doch nicht sein."

„Sieht aber verdammt danach aus und sie will es Chiara sagen, nach der Schule."

„und sie wird es ihr glauben.", fügte Alice hinzu.

Wie konnte das nur sein? Warum musste ich vor zehn Jahren nur so unvorsichtig sein. Ich bin schuld daran, dass wir und die Mädchen in Gefahr geraten können.

„Schatz?", fragte Bella besorgt und legte mir mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich muss gehen!", sagte ich härter als beabsichtigt und schon war ich weg.

„Aber Chiara verstehst du denn nicht? Sie meiden das Sonnenlicht!", versuchte Kim ihre Freundin zu überzeugen.

„Aber bei weniger gutem Wetter können sie doch heraus. Vampire verbrennen, egal wie stark die Sonne scheint."

„Vampire, wie es in den Geschichten und Sagen steht, ja. Aber vielleicht sind echte Vampire resistenter gegen das Sonnenlicht und vielleicht haben sie auch andere Gründe, sich nicht in der Sonne zu zeigen. Überleg doch mal Chiara, du hast Edward doch schon in der Sonne gesehen, ist _er_ denn verbrannt, na?", hakte sie nach und natürlich kannte sie die Antwort.

‚Sie hat recht… natürlich hat sie das, oh Mann, ich kann es irgendwie nicht glauben. Er war immer etwas… so Friedliches für mich gewesen und nun soll er ein Geschöpf der Finsternis sein? '

„M-Meinst du, sie werden uns-?", fragte Chiara unfähig ihren Gedanken auszusprechen.

Aber zu meiner Verwunderung, schüttelte Kim den Kopf und zum ersten Mal in den letzten paar Stunden entspannte sich mein Körper etwas.

„Nein, wenn sie es bisher nicht getan haben, werden sie es auch fortan nicht tun. Dass sie unter Unseresgleichen leben und versuchen „normal" zu sein, wird einen Grund haben. Außerdem finde ich sie _wirklich_ sehr nett, meinst du nicht?"

Chiara lächelte. Sie war froh, dass ihr Engel doch kein so Böses Wesen war. Lächerlich aber besser so, als anders.

„Du hast ja Recht.", stimmte sie ihrer Freundin schließlich zu, „ähm… meinst du, wir sollen ihnen sagen, dass wir ihr Geheimnis kennen?"

„Nein. Wenn sie sich schon so wirre Ausreden einfallen lassen, wie in den Bergen meditieren, um ihre Identität zu verbergen, sollten wir doch wenigstens so tun, für sie, als wüssten wir von nichts."

Chiara kicherte: „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Eigentlich will ich mich auch gar nicht mit einer Horde Vampiren anlegen, weil wir so neugierig waren und über sie geforscht haben."

Auch auf meinen Lippen erschien ein leichtes Lächeln. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren. Ich würde Chiara am nächsten Montag abfangen und ihr sagen, was Sache ist. Inzwischen war ich sehr wohl der Überzeugung, dass man ihr und Kim weitestgehend vertrauen konnte. Aro würde es ohnehin herausfinden, mit einer einzigen Berührung.

Das weitere Gespräch der beiden verlief ziemlich mädchenhaft- sie waren total außer sich, dass es tatsächlich Fantasie und Magie in ihrer Welt gab. Von da an ließ ich sie mit ihren Spekulationen allein.

Schließlich war der entscheidende Tag gekommen. Der Himmel war wolkenbehangen, Bella, Alice und ich konnten wieder zur Schule und die beiden Mädchen Chiara und Kim, kannten unser Geheimnis und es galt ihnen zu bestätigen, was sie schon zu genau wussten.

Ich wartete bereits im Flur auf die beiden. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, Chiara abzufangen und ihr alles zu erzählen. _Sie_ sollte es dann wiederum an Kim weitergeben. Das war die beste Möglichkeit zu testen, ob sie verstanden hatte, worum es ging.

‚Das Wetter ist schlecht. Das heißt, Edward und die anderen werden wieder da sein. Ich bin irgendwie nervös'. Und da war sie auch schon.

Keine Minute später betraten die Mädchen das Schulgebäude. Kim sah mich zuerst. Sie stieß Chiara in die Rippen und deutete hastig mit einem Nicken in meine Richtung.

‚Oh nein. Oh nein, was soll ich nur sagen?' Ich lächelte sie an, um es ihr einfacher zu machen und sie erwiderte mein Lächeln, wenn auch zögernd.

„Guten Morgen die Damen.", sagte ich und allmählich wurde die Atmosphäre wieder entspannter.

„G-Guten Morgen", antwortete Chiara und Kim folgte ihr mit einem „Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid!"

„Ja, ich freue mich auch. Kim, könntest du Chiara und mich vielleicht für einen Moment allein lassen? Ich würde gerne etwas mit ihr unter vier Augen besprechen."

„Naja…", begann sie ‚Er wird ihr doch nicht wirklich etwas antun?'

„Ich komme mit.", sagte Chiara entschlossen. Sie versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Danke", sagte ich, „lass uns doch dorthin gehen, was meinst du?"

Ich deutete auf eine dunkle Stelle, nur soweit von hier, dass man uns nicht hören, aber sehen würde. Kim seufzte erleichtert auf. Chiara sagte nichts und ging einfach auf die Stelle zu. Ich folgte ihr.

Dort angekommen brach ich die Stille.

„Chiara, bitte hör mir jetzt einfach nur zu, so viele Fragen du auch haben wirst, es ist wichtig, dass du alles genau aufnimmst, was ich dir jetzt erzähle. Wenn du etwas nicht verstanden hast, kannst du mich hinterher immer noch danach fragen, okay?"

Sie schaute mich fragend an, obwohl sie bereits vermutete, worum es ging, dann nickte sie.

„Sehr gut. Ich komme am besten gleich zum Punkt. Also, wir wissen, dass Kim und du letzte Woche hinter unser Geheimnis gekommen seid."

Chiaras Körper spannte sich augenblicklich an: „Woher-?"

„Nur zuhören, erinnerst du dich?", unterbrach ich sie und sofort schloss sich ihr Mund wieder.

„Es gibt Vampire mit besonderen Fähigkeiten und meine hat es mir erlaubt, herauszufinden, dass ihr über uns Bescheid wisst."

‚Sie sind also tatsächlich Vampire!'

„Um dich vornerein nicht zu beängstigen, möchte ich dir erklären, dass unsere Familie nicht aus gewöhnlichen Vampiren besteht. Da wir keine blutrünstigen Monster sein wollen, wie es die meisten unserer Art sind und weil wir unter Menschen leben wollen, haben wir gelernt, auf menschliches Blut zu verzichten. Stattdessen machen wir Jagd auf Tiere, genau wie ihr auch. Im Klartext heißt das, wir werden euch nie etwas antun- vergiss das nicht!"

Ich legte eine kurze Pause ein. Es schien alles ziemlich viel auf einmal für sie zu sein, aber wie es aussah, verstand sie mich weitestgehend.

„Doch trotz all dem muss ich euch warnen. Selbst wenn ihr unser Geheimnis für euch behaltet, und darum bitte ich inständig, gibt es einen uralten Vampirzirkel in Volterra, der mächtiger ist, als alle anderen. Dieser Zirkel kontrolliert, ob sich die anderen unserer Art, an die Regeln halten und die wichtigste Regel in unseren Reihen, ist die Geheimhaltung unserer Identität. Es kann schwerwiegende Folgen haben, sollten sie herausfinden, dass ihr über uns Bescheid wisst und sobald sich unsere Wege mit den Ihren kreuzen, werden sie es wissen. Allerdings ist es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass wir ihnen wieder begegnen, solange ihr noch lebt. Zeit ist für unsterbliche Wesen wie uns, von ganz anderer Bedeutung, als für euch. Außerdem haben sie uns erst letztes Jahr einen Besuch abgestattet."

Wieder gab ich ihr ein bisschen Zeit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, bis ich der Meinung war, sie hatte es verdaut.

„Falls es aber doch zu diesem unwahrscheinlichen Fall kommen sollte, werden wir euch unter allen Umständen beschützen. Euch wird niemals etwas geschehen, versprochen!" Das war ich ihnen schuldig.

„So und nun möchte ich dich zu guter Letzt um zwei Dinge bitten.

Erstens: Gib alles das, was ich dir erzählt habe, an Kim weiter.

und zweitens: Haltet euch vom heutigen Tage an bitte von uns fern. Wir werden euch immer im Auge behalten, aber es ist besser, wenn wir fortan getrennte Wege gehen, um nicht weiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken, wenn du verstehst."

„Nein.", sagte Chiara nur schwach, „bitte, das können wir nicht. Wir sind doch Freunde!"

„Chiara, natürlich sind wir das, aber es ist besser für uns alle. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr und ich werde immer irgendwie bei dir sein, auch wenn du mich nicht siehst."

Sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf, aber ihre Gedanken sprachen Bände: ‚Bitte verlass mich nicht, jetzt wo ich dich endlich gefunden habe, mir ist egal was du bist, du wirst immer was Besonderes für mich bleiben! Du wirst immer mein Engel sein!'

Sie machte mir es wirklich nicht einfach, aber es musste sein und wenn sie das nicht verstand, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihr noch mehr Leid zuzufügen.

„ Chiara, wir werden Kanada heute verlassen.", sagte ich ernst, „es ist zu riskant für uns, hier zu bleiben. Hoffe lieber nicht, dass wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen, denn das werden wir nur, wenn es sein _muss_."

Wie in Trance machte Chiara einen Schritt auf mich zu. Sie weinte nicht, aber sie war völlig aufgelöst. Vorsichtig zog ich sie, für ein paar traurige Sekunden, in meine Arme.

„Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Chiara Logan."


End file.
